


Practical Cats microfics

by Shadadukal



Series: Practical Cats [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Microfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 Practical Cats microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Cats microfics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supported this series since I've begun writing it!

**Payback**  
Nikola says nothing when he notices Kate installing a cat flap in the front door. He knows why. All in all, it's probably a far milder vengeance that the destruction of her favourite holster might have led to.

 

 **Dare**  
Nikola hasn't backed down from Kate's dare. However, she is clearly pissed that things aren't going like she thought it would. Nikola doesn't feel guilty; he is acting like any cat on a leash would, refusing to budge from where he is lying. When Kate gets distracted by her cell ringing, Nikola uses his magnetic power to separate the leash from the harness and escapes to the safety of the Sanctuary, right through the cat flap she has installed to mock him.

However, he doesn't think that he should risk shifting back with that thing on him. He slips into Helen's office and, when he jumps on her desk and almost sends her teacup flying, she is clearly surprised to see him. He meows and turns on his side so she can remove the harness from him.

"I don't even want to know," she tells him before she helps him out of the thing.

 

 **Catacomb**  
It must have been the noise that alerted Helen. He walks towards her slowly, doing his best to look repentant, and drops the mouse at her feet. As she looks into his large sorrowful eyes, he can see her wavering between chiding him for killing an innocent creature and picking him up for a cuddle because he's too adorable not to.

 

 **Nap**  
There are a glossy black cat and a seal-point Siamese entwined together and sleeping on a velvet cushion, taking in the sun rays coming through the window. Kate tries really hard not to think about how, from a certain point of view, her boss and one of her lovers are sleeping together naked where anyone passing by will see them.

 

 **Mission**  
This is the first time that John's Great Dane form has come useful for a mission. He isn't exactly thrilled that he is on a leash with Kate at the other end though. However, he doesn't want to be outdone. Helen and Nikola have already accomplished a mission as cats, going undercover in a coven of witches. Afterwards, when Nikola shifted back to his human form, he said "Never again", and looked adamant. John hopes his first mission as a dog will go well.

 

 **Play**  
He has no idea who left the toy mouse before his bedroom door. Likely, the children are mocking him. But he's having far too much fun to care, trying to take apart the mouse to get to the catnip inside.

The toy accidentally rolls under the set of drawers and Nikola tries to reach it, sliding his paw underneath the piece of furniture.

He is lying on his side trying to catch it when Helen walks into his room without knocking.

"Nikola, what are you doing?" she says, bemused.

"Stretching," he says after shifting back, mouse now securely held in his fist. He keeps his hand behind his back as he stands.

 

 **Pest**  
John is the first to notice the invasion of _Neurotrichini Neurotrichus Abnormalis_ in the garden. He points them out to Nikola, and they decide not to tell Helen because they want to practice their hunting skills. Nikola is seriously put out over the fact that John is in the lead.

 

 **Straw**  
When Henry arrives into the lab on a bright summer morning, the first thing he does is sneezing. There is a bottle of wine on the floor and a glass with a straw in it nearby. What is truly strange though is the sight of a seal-point Siamese, clearly drunk.

When Tesla tries to sink his fangs into Henry's leg, Henry is able to shake him off. He retreats and locks the cat inside the lab before calling Magnus. There is no way he'll be the one dealing with an inebriated magnetic vampire cat.


End file.
